


if you love someone, tell him

by PrincessBobo7



Category: Mewgulf, tharntype the serie, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Missing Persons, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears, True Love, kiss, schedule, sulky gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBobo7/pseuds/PrincessBobo7
Summary: After a long day, Mew last schedule was a coffee live. Mew thought it was a formality before running to cuddle with his baby after.however, the live did not go as mew wanted, and his baby went missing...Or How mew fucked up and make his baby cried and did everything he could to make gulf come back again
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	if you love someone, tell him

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got the courage to put my story on Ao3 :) 
> 
> I hope you will like it, I listened to a video on Youtube called : if you love someone, tell them and i thought of MewGulf relationship

**2am, in a dark room**

1 day I did not see him

1 day I did not talk to him

1 day I hold my breath each time my phone ring

1 day I see him in the street but it is not him

I turn around in my bed and he is not there

_I miss him_

Only one day and my heart is burning from an undescribed pain.. I cry thinking of him and remembering his scent, touch and the weight of his head on my chest.

_Where are you ?_

_Why did I do that ?_

_Can you forgive me ?_

**The next night, 10pm in the dark bedroom**

2 days I did not see you my gulf. Where are you ?

I felt desperation inside me. I regret so much this live who change my life. I thought I have everything in my hand, the success and the love of my life .. However, in one second everything blew away and I realized I was losing all I ever wanted.. 

_Flashback 2 days ago_

I recalled this moment, I was tired because of my packed schedule and missing Gulf. The MC was fun and I was laughing not even because he was funny.. he keeps throwing lame jokes, but because i needed to sell this coffee.. i just wanted to go home and cuddle with the love of my life. I know he was waited for me, in our shared condo in our cute couple pyjama. 

I was talking and having Gulf image in pyjama in my mind when I was laughing my head felt on the MC lap. At this moment, when I felt my body going on his side, I knew it was not good, i stand up quickly hoping the cameraman did not focus on me for once. I prayed gulf will not watch the live and will be playing games with his friends while waiting for me... However, when he is at home and I have a live, he watches it so he knows when my schedule finishes. So, he can prepare our midnight snack we eat while cuddling in bed and talking about our day. 

I started to realize the MC next to me was not Gulf, and I checked my phone and saw a text from gulf :

My love: « i am a joke to you..? »

My love : « how can you do that on a live when we talk about our future last night.. why do you act with this man like if you were single ?»

My smile slowly left my face and is replace by a business smile. Still 30 minutes to finish this live.

_30 minutes later at home_

My hands was trembling as I pressed our condo’s code to enter inside, gulf did not answer any of my phone calls on my way home. I entered and said « Babe, i am home ». No answer the apartment is dark. My voice was trembling, I open the living room light and walk to our bedroom « P’Gulf ? ». I come back to the dining room and see a note on the table :

« This is your late diner »

There is a plate with my favourite meal, and a glass of water with a note too :

« I need time to think »

I feel the guilt inside me, usually if we have a discord, we will talk about it, fight, cry , smile, make love and cuddle like if the world will stop tomorrow. But I went too far tonight, I got scared of the situation. Everything was going to fast, the revelation at the destiny clinic event where I said I had the dowry and gulf looked at me with his puppy eyes. I know he is waiting for me to propose, he gave me hints when we passed in front of a wedding last week, when we rehearsed TTTS wedding scene. We talked a lot and he was looking at me with his exiting eyes and passion. I know he is the love of my life and without him I will not be able to wake up every morning and embrace life like I did for the last 2 years.

But I screwed, I fucked up.

I ate the precious meal he prepared and almost choked while I swallow because of my tears drowning slowly on my cheek.

I start to open my phone and look at all the selfies we took. All the moment we shared these past 2 years which permit me to accept myself because every time gulf was looking at me, I knew from his eyes he will always love me, no matter what happened. His eyes are always looking at me like I am his most precious things. He is my bestfriend, my confident, my soulmate, my other half that I will carry with me forever. I feel like he knows me more than I do… and he will always love me and nothing can ever change that. He gave me confidence to open my heart again, to trust people and pursue my dream to be a singer.

I could not stop crying while remembering all our memories.

_End of flashback_

I am lying in our bed’s condo, I did not go back to my family home just in case gulf will come back home. For these past 2 days, we only had the ordination of Type, I try to talk to him but he ignored me and only gave fan service for the fan. I could feel it. I am so lost and I don’t know what to do so I poured myself into work and did not have any rest for this week.

_Ping_

Manager: « Nong Mew, I don’t know what is happening but you can’t continue to work like that. You are off for the next 2 days. Use it to put your life in place. »

No, i don’t want to have time off if my baby is not next to me. But where are you ?

Gulf did not answer his phone for the last 2 days, I try to call him but his phone is off.

I decided to take my car and drive to gulf family home. I arrived at front gate, I can see light in his room. I take a deep breath, okay I can do it, I can put my ego on the side and do the first step. My hands are shaking while I knocked at his family door, my body is trembling what should I say to his parents ? Should I say I just want to talk gulf about business ? While all this thought are running in my head, gulf’s mother opens the door. She does not smile at me like she usually does, but her eyes reflect relieve and she said : « we were waiting for you, he is upstair »

I thanks her, removes my shoes and gives her my coat. I see his father and wai to him. He does not say anything but accept my Wai.

I take the stairs and walk toward gulf room. It’s been 5 minutes I am starring at gulf’s door. What should I say ? I decided to knock at his door. _Knock Knock._ I heard gulf saying « I am not hungry mom ». I decided to enter in his room and open the door slowly and see gulf in foetus position in his bed like he was in pain. It is breaking my heart and I start to speak « I am sorry for last night ».

I see his chest stop moving, and he holds his breath. I walk slowly in his direction and sit at the end of the bed. His face is red, his eyes are puffy and there is a lot of tissues next to him. He seems tired from crying and I keep thinking, I did that? I broke my baby's heart. I am the worst human on earth to have hurt gulf, the most precious and nice person on earth.

Gulf started speaking with a weak voice « why are you were Phi ? »

I start fidgeting because I can feel he is so cold with me, I take all my courage and said « I came to apologize. »

His eyes are still closed and he put his hand on his knee and become even smaller in fetus position and said with sarcasm « Of what ? We are not official yet, you have the right to act like single. »

I take a deep breath and start to say « I am sorry for tonight gulf, I am sorry for acting like I was single these past few events, I am sorry for hurting you. I could say all the excuses on the planet to explain my behaviour but it will not remove what I have done ».

Gulf opened his eyes, took his panda bear and put it close to his heart and said « you know.. I decided to take some time away from you because I am trying to protect me to lose myself, but I feel like I am losing myself. I feel I can’t be honest to myself and I am tired to lie everytime people ask questions about us. » he takes a pause and shallow his saliva to continue « I want to go on a live and know I can be free to answer questions about us without thinking you are going to be mad… or the pressure to hide our relationship. We are together since last October.. » He stand up, always his panda bear in his arm, and say in a shaky voice « or it was just me imagining we were together and I was not just your sex friend for the last few months? ». Tears start coming to his eyes and fall in his cheeks.

I decided to be honest and said « These past few months were amazing Gulf, and I feel so lucky and so scared it will go away at the same time, so I did not want to put a label on us. As if I put a label it will break our bubble.» 

He starts crying even more and removes his tear with his hand « p’mew, you are the love of my life and I was serious at the event when I said if you ask to mama I will think about it. Since day one I am trying to show I am not him and I will stay forever with you. I love you P’mew, but it seems like all I did was nothing for you. I gave you all my heart because you deserve to be loved but you keep thinking that you do not deserve it. » he stops talking because he was crying too much.

I move toward him and gave him a hug, he resisted at first but as I keep whispering sweet and apologies words his body stop fighting and he put his head resting on my shoulder.I could feel his breath on my neck. I smell his hair, put my hand one hand on his back and another on his neck to smooth him. After a while, I put my two hand to cup his cheek and said : « You are everything I never knew I always wanted. ».

He looked at me shocked and said: « Really ? Do you trust me to take care of your heart? ». I looked at him as his arm slowly came on my wait and his tiny hands hold my shirt like a lifeline. At this moment, I knew he was the one made for me. The one able to take all my insecurity away just by looking at him. I realized I was stupid and thought way too much about the past. I removed his tears from his cheek with my hands and said « It is not going to be easy but we are going to work are because I want you, I want all of you. I want you to be my boyfriends, my husband, my lover, my best friends forever »

I realized for the first time everything was clear. I felt my tears coming to my eyes and my voice was shaking when I said « Being with you feel like I am actually living my life, a life without you my love,is not life at all... I love you »

As I kissed his soft and plump lips all the height I had on my shoulder left. He is the only one and I should make sure to prepare my proposal now. It is time I take my responsibilities and ask gulf to be my husband. It is time I return the confidence he gave me. 

**« True love is not real unless it is return »**

**End -**

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote an AU about Gulf night river, might post it later :)


End file.
